I'm Not The One
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: Oneshot- Italy is in an abusive relationship with Prussia, and Romano wants to take him out of it.


Romano was sitting with Italy on the couch, holding his brother as he cried. He was tired of seeing his little brother cry. He was tired of seeing the bruises that Italy tried to hide. He was tired of his brother being an emotionless wreck for a few days before he simply broke down.

Who's was to blame for this? The potato bastard's brother, Prussia. Yes, Italy and Prussia were dating, but it wasn't a happy relationship. Prussia abused Italy, yet Italy refused to leave him. It didn't matter what Romano said to him, he would just say that he would change.

Italy pulled away from him and rubbed his eyes. He smiled sadly at Romano, and Romano felt his heart snap in half at the sad expression on his little brother's face.

"I-I'm okay now. Grazie, Fratello," Italy said as he stood up. Romano stood as well. Italy looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Veneziano... You need to break up with him. I don't like the way he treats you."

Italy looked to the side, "He'll change. I know he will. Give him a chance."

Romano growled. "I've given him plenty of chances! He's not going to change Veneziano! Every time you go see him, you come home crying or shut yourself off from the world! Please Veneziano, leave him!"

Italy looked at him and faked a smile.

"He'll change. I know he will."

The next day, he came home with yet another bruise. Romano gritted his teeth as he walked over. He could see Italy was withdrawing from the world again. Why couldn't Prussia see what he was doing to him? He was ruining him!

"Veneziano? Come sit down," he said. He looked at Romano before he passed out. Romano caught him and sunk to the floor. He felt the tears well up, he was so angry at Prussia right now. He picked Italy up and carried him to his bedroom. He sat by his bed and held his hand.

"I'm worried about you. You might not be able to tell cause I can't express it well... But I love you," Romano said as he watched his younger brother sleep. "I swear... I will get you out of this relationship with Prussia."

...

A month had passed since that day. Romano was waiting for Italy to come home when the phone rang. He got up and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Lovino Vargas?"

"Si," Romano's eyes widened. The man on the other line used his human name. That must mean...

"We have your brother here at the hospital. Feliciano Vargas. He was beaten pretty badly, a man named Ludwig brought him in. Hello? Are you still there?"

Romano was already out the door. When he arrived he told them he was here for his brother and they led him to the room he was in. Romano felt his heart stop when he saw his brother. He had two cut wounds on his cheeks. His left side was bandaged, it seemed like he was stabbed. Romano walked over slowly, tears welling up. Itlay turned his head to look at him, his eyes emotionless.

"Fratello..."

Romano broke down. He growled as he tried to stop the tears from pouring out.

"It was him wasn't it!? That bastard did this didn't he!?"

"Mr. Vargas, calm down," one of the nurses said, but he ignored her. He watched as Italy nodded slowly.

"No more Feliciano. You're done with him, are we clear?" Romano gritted out as Italy shook his head.

"No, I-"

"Feliciano, no! I won't allow this to continue!" Romano screamed. He turned on his heels and left the room, ignoring the nurses who rushed over to him. He went to Germany's house. He knocked on the door and Prussia answered it. Romano growled and punched him in the jaw.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Prussia glared at Romano. Romano glared back.

"Stay away from Veneziano! I won't let you see him anymore!"

Prussia just grinned at him. "You can't control your brother."

"I don't care! I refuse to let him see you," Romano spat. He left, the sound of Prussia's laughter ringing in his ears.

...

Romano was tending to Italy's wounds. He came home from the hospital 3 days ago and still need his wounds to be cared for. He watched Italy carefully, to make sure he didn't sneak out to see Prussia. Italy just stared at the floor.

"Veneziano?"

Italy didn't respond. Not like it was any different. He hasn't said a word since he came home. Romano sighed.

"Veneziano, please cheer up. This isn't like you," Romano said. Again, Italy didn't respond. Romano leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"It's not the end of the world. He wasn't the one meant for you Veneziano."

Suddenly Italy began to cry, surprising Romano a bit. He hugged Romano tightly and Romano hugged back hesitantly.

"It feels like my world is falling apart Fratello," Italy sobbed. Romano rubbed his head.

"Shh... You'll make it through."

Italy just cried harder while Romano just held him close.

...

Romano was sitting at the kitchen table with Italy. It's been six months since he separated him from Prussia. He finally took his little brother away from the abuse, he felt glad about that. Italy had improved since then. He was eating regularly now and he was actually his old happy self again. Of course there was rare moments he would have nightmares and would retreat from the world again.

Italy looked at Romano as he got up and walked over. Romano hugged Italy, surprising him a bit.

"Fratello?" Italy questioned as Romano lifted his chin up. Romano leaned over and kissed him. Italy kissed back.

"I love you Veneziano."

"I love you too, Romano," Italy said as he smiled at him. Romano smiled as well and gave Italy another kiss.

* * *

I wrote this while I was very sleepy and I tried to fix it... I did a crappy job of fixing it though


End file.
